Death's Wish
by LiterarySiren
Summary: A whimsical one shot, AU, where a young girl is rescued and claimed


His consciousness suddenly became alert and just like every other day for the last two millennia, Godric was awake.

He had yet to open his eyes, but knew without a doubt that the heartbeat sounding off like a drum in the room belonged to the girl he'd rescued last night. Somehow he felt giddy that it was real~ she was real, and how he savored the scent of strawberry shampoo mingled with her skin; the pheromone of her adrenaline coursing through her tiny body…he groaned inwardly at how sweet her fear was.

Godric felt unable to control a bodily response and pushed his erection into the mattress.

He still had yet to open his eyes, but knew she was no longer sharing the bed with him. Her scent was rolling in waves from across the room and her delicious drum of a heart had increased when she noticed him move. Considering what she had witnessed from him yesterday he could hardly blame her, but secretly hoped…what exactly?

Putting the action off no longer, deep cerulean eyes opened and he sprung from the bed, to be crouched down in front of her huddled form in a corner of his room. He barely heard the gasp escape her lips as he was lost in the symphony that her body was producing, the blood rushing through the tiny vessels at impossible speeds. How intoxicating. He leaned into her and inhaled her scent, breathing deeply, temporarily letting his eyelids fall once again just to savor her, before opening them unblinkingly.

Twin sapphires, a lighter shade, stared deeply into his own.

The towel he had put her to bed with, after he'd bathed away the carnage, was gone, and in its place was one of his dress shirts. The expensive cotton blend navy button down barely covered her petite legs. Legs he also noticed were shapely and free of injury. Godric was happy that _his_ essence, _his_ blood, fed to her comatose and broken body last night had done that; healing all the damage her attackers had inflicted. The alabaster skin of her face had a faint glow and was unblemished, setting off the long dark blonde hair on her head in a striking way. Another effect of his blood, he thought with pride. She fidgeted and with a nervous shaky voice, interrupting his concentration of her beauty.

"Why am- am- am I here?" Her stutter was so genuinely cute that Godric's face broke into a fangy grin. Her brows shot up and she drew in a sharp breath, holding it, waiting for his response and unsettled by the expression he now wore.

"Please don't…" Godric hesitated a moment and she thought she saw something vulnerable in his eyes, but he quickly looked down to the carpet, retracting the intimidating teeth before finishing in a whisper. "Please do not fear me." He looked up to her once again, this time with sadness and a frown. His smile seemed to have left him just as quickly as it had fancied visiting.

For some reason she relaxed and felt a desire to comfort him. He really appeared so in need of acceptance that before she could stop herself, she reached out with her fingertips to caress his cheek. Shock registered briefly but he leaned into her touch anyway, welcoming the contact.

They remained like that for what felt an eternity. Just silently communicating and searching each other's eyes for answers. A loud knock at the door startled them both and just as quickly as he had come to her, he was now gone to see who it was; her hand still hovered in the air where his face no longer was. She swallowed hard and let her hand drop back into her lap. What had just happened, she wondered, where that had come from?

Feeling at a loss from his abrupt absence, she took in the room, cataloguing its contents while trying to do what he asked of her and not be afraid. The walls were painted forest green with a cranberry trim that set off the dark mahogany wood furnishings nicely. The bed they had shared earlier was huge and had a magnificent chocolate silk canopy. The comfortable over stuffed mattress was appropriately adorned with matching goose-down coverlet and pillows slightly rumpled…so decidedly male.

An old roll top desk set off to her right, tucked into a corner, had a painting over it of a sunrise. The brushstrokes of yellow, orange, and red so lovingly portrayed; stood out from the space brilliantly. She stared at the image and the irony presented by the symbolic artwork.

As hard as she tried not to eavesdrop, she couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of his verbal exchange with another male voice she didn't recognize. Her captor/savior sounded increasingly agitated with the others questions.

"…_Master we are only concerned for your safety…the bodies have been disposed of…what do you know of the human…" _

"…_It is of no concern to me…I do what I wish…that is not for you to question…"_

Squishing her painted pink toes into the plush sand beige carpeting, she waited patiently to learn her fate. It was something she no longer held control over anymore. Tears silently fell down her cheeks, their drops wetting the borrowed garment she now wore.

She barely registered the click of the door closing and his approach towards her, this time unhurried. Through blurry vision she looked up to him, rapidly blinking the remaining tears away and wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

God he was just as beautiful as he was menacing, she timidly observed, while boldly appraising his body and lack of clothing. The black silk boxers strained over his muscular thighs and the waistband hugged his hips, adjusting with each sway of his movements; easy strides bringing him closer to her yet again.

Tribal tattoos were on his collarbones, arms, and if her memory was accurate, along his spine as well. He couldn't be any older than eighteen.

"Are you in need of food or beverage?" Godric noted her slight anxiety and cursed Eric, his willful progeny, for disrupting the earlier progress with the girl. "I have someone fetching you something more comfortable to wear. I hope you will believe me when I tell you no harm will befall you while you are in my care." He continued thoughtfully. "Do you have someone I should contact…parents, siblings…boyfriend?"

Her head violently shook from side to side in response. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them, looking away from him and his mesmerizing gaze. He stood a safe distance away, gauging her current state of silence, nervous she would refuse to answer him. Time seemed to tick-tock like a bomb about to detonate. The pendulum of the grandfather clock against the opposite wall, made the only noise in the room. Just when Godric thought her mental state may have been compromised, she spoke.

"I…have…" Her eyes found his again, the iciest blue he had ever seen, they almost seemed surreal. "I can't remember…." Her voice had a quality that he recognized all too well. It was despair.

Forgetting the need to not scare her, he speeded to her side in an instant, picking her up into his arms. He held her stiff body bridal style and carried her over to the bed, setting her gently against one of the king sized pillows.

Godric leaned over her not breathing, shocked himself at his own actions. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes while confessing to her.

"…It does not matter, you have me…"

Her senses were a whirlwind of sensation and she could scarcely believe she had heard him correctly. Confusion, longing, hope, and denial filled her heart. Despite all the strangeness of the situation she believed he meant it. Her arms reached up, having a mind of their own at the moment, and circled around his back; pulling him closer to her in a tentative embrace. He leaned some of his weight onto her chest, allowing his arms to slide underneath her, returning the hug.

"What is your name?" Godric murmured, reveling in the softness of her, wanting her like nothing he had ever felt before.

"My name…my name is…" She breathed out in a rush, her brain refusing to cooperate.

"I am Godric." He responded in turn, noticing the stress caused from her lack of recollection.

He lifted his head slightly, holding his face just above hers, and kissed the tip of her pert little nose.

"What have you done to me little one?"

Not sure if she was meant to answer him or not, she ghosted her lips over his mouth, making him arch his head up; exposing his neck to her, her lips and tongue marking a trail over his chin and down his throat. He growled slightly but she found instead of feeling frightened…she was excited.

He made a decision then, one he had had no inspiration for in centuries.

She would be his.

"Tell me child…" Godric lovingly whispered, his incisors elongating once more achingly, "…could you be a companion of Death?"


End file.
